


Sing to my Heart

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Request: The reader being bamf & smart (kinda like in a Bobby way?) but *character of your choice* has never heard her sing & she taunts them by only singing in other languages they dont know but that she is fluent in & it conflicts them because they love her voice & like the sound of the language but wonder what shes saying (up to you what she is saying (could be songs/fluffy things/insults ect.) & in what languages) but one day they record her & find out & fluff? srry its so long/specific??A/N: The songs are Last to Know by Three Days Grace in Italian, When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus in French, and Once Upon a December by Deana Carter in Polish :) I used google translate, so I’m sorry if anything is off! What she says at the end is: “Including English? Six. Latin, French, Portuguese, Italian, and Polish. Good luck, boys. First one who translates gets a prize.” xx





	Sing to my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Request: The reader being bamf & smart (kinda like in a Bobby way?) but *character of your choice* has never heard her sing & she taunts them by only singing in other languages they dont know but that she is fluent in & it conflicts them because they love her voice & like the sound of the language but wonder what shes saying (up to you what she is saying (could be songs/fluffy things/insults ect.) & in what languages) but one day they record her & find out & fluff? srry its so long/specific??  
> A/N: The songs are Last to Know by Three Days Grace in Italian, When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus in French, and Once Upon a December by Deana Carter in Polish :) I used google translate, so I’m sorry if anything is off! What she says at the end is: “Including English? Six. Latin, French, Portuguese, Italian, and Polish. Good luck, boys. First one who translates gets a prize.” xx

“ _Lei è stato il primo a dire_  
Che non siamo stati male  
Lei è stato il primo a mentire  
Quando non siamo stati bene  
Questo è stato il mio primo amore  
Lei è stato il primo ad andare  
E quando mi ha lasciato per voi  
Sono stato l'ultimo a sapere”

Sam had heard singing, but couldn’t understand the lyrics. So, he followed the sound. He found you in the kitchen, mixing up a cake batter and singing. From the doorway, he watched, and listened to you. He realized that you were singing in Italian, but he wasn’t sure of what song.

“ _Perché non ha dirmi_  
Dove andare stasera?  
Non ha detto una parola  
Lei si è allontanata

 _Lei è stato il primo a dire_  
Che non siamo stati male  
Lei è stato il primo a mentire  
Quando non siamo stati bene  
Questo è stato il mio primo amore  
Lei è stato il primo ad andare  
E quando mi ha lasciato per voi  
Sono stato l'ultimo a sapere”

As you turned to get something from the fridge, you jumped. “What the hell, Sammy?” You laughed.

“What were you singing?” He asked, a small smile on his face.

Realizing that he had no idea, you shrugged. “You’re a smart one, Sammy. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” You chuckled, going about your business.

* * *

You were sorting your laundry in the laundry room when Dean walked in, stopping when he heard you singing.

“ _Quand je te regarde_  
Je vois le pardon  
Je vois la vérité  
Tu me aimes pour qui je suis  
Comme les étoiles occupent la lune  
Juste là où ils appartiennent  
Et je sais que je ne suis pas seul

 _Ouais quand mon monde tombe en morceaux_  
Quand il n'y a pas de lumière  
Pour briser l'obscurité  
Voilà quand je, je  
Je te regarde”

Despite having absolutely no idea what you were saying, he was in awe at how beautiful your voice was. It was moving, and he wished he could hear you sing something that he could actually understand. Without letting you know he had been there, he turned and walked out.

A week later, both of them had heard you sing in a few different languages. Finally, they decided to take action. They would record you, and translate what you were singing. Every time they asked you, you’d make some comment about them figuring it out. It was a challenge.

Sam knew that you were in the library, straightening up books that had been left out, so he grabbed his phone and snuck in. It was a feat, seeing as he was the tallest, but Dean refused to do it. He did his best to hide, turning on the camera on his phone.

“ _Ktos trzyma mnie bezpieczne i cieple_  
Konie brykac przez srebrna burze  
Figury taneczne wdziekiem  
W calej mojej pamieci

 _Daleko, dawno temu_  
Swiecace ciemny jak wegielek  
Rzeczy moje serce stosowane wiedziec  
Pewnego Grudnia”

That he didn’t recognize at all. Then again, you seemed to be an informational sponge. Why would languages be any different? Smiling to himself, he stopped the recording and slipped out while your back was turned. He went straight to Dean’s room, both of them beyond curious at this point. It took them a bit, but they were able to figure out what you were saying, and in what language.

“ _Polish_?” Dean asked, looking at the computer funny.

You had been passing their room when you heard his voice. Peeking your head in, you laughed. “Took you this long to do something about it, huh?”

They both looked up to see you looking very amused. “How many languages do you know?” Sam asked, impressed.

Smirking, you decided to screw with them. “Incluindo Inglês? Seis. Latim, Francês, Português, italiano e polaco. Boa sorte, rapazes. Primeiro que traduz recebe um prêmio.” With that, you wiggled your fingers and walked out.

“What the _hell_ did she just say?” Dean snapped.

Sam scrambled off the bed after you. “Say that again.” He grinned, holding up his phone. “I _know_ you know six, and I know that you know Latin, I heard the Polish, Italian, and French. _Obviously_ English. I just can’t tell if that’s Spanish or some other dialect.”  

You grabbed his shirt. “Close enough. _Portuguese_.” You chuckled.

“Awe, come on!” The two of you looked over to Dean, who was looking like he’d just lost his candy.

“Poor Dean. I’ll make you a pie later to make up for you losing the prize.”

Sam looked at you, confused. “What’s the prize?”

Taking his hand, you turned towards your room. “Time with me, silly.”


End file.
